She Is Not My Weakness
by KRINGLE
Summary: ...It is nearing the end and Draco's revenge is almost complete, but will he suceed or will he discover something else?
1. Prologue

****

Title: She Is Not My Weakness   
_written by: Jessa922/ Kringle (ff.net) _  
Disclaimer: Characters not mine, plot mine.   
  
Summary: Draco Malfoy is now practically the dark lord, he comes back for revenge killing anyone in his way but his past relationships comes in the way... She was his weakness when they were together, is she still his weakness? Or did Draco Malfoy overcome his weakness already?   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
Prologue   
  
Did i do the wrong thing?   
Should i have told the truth?   
Should i have said that i was indeed hopelessly in love with you?   
Did i decide wrongly?   
Did i let the chance pass by?   
  
Of all those questions, screaming thru my head, one answer- - yes.   
I should have said so, but i didn't.   
My decision changed your life, my rejection made you different.   
Your whole being, your soul, your entire nature- altered, because of me,   
me and my mistake.   
  
When i told you I didn't care, when i said i didn't love you~   
obviously, I lied.   
I lied to you, I lied to you and my heart but dare not say it, because i thought it was indeed the right decision.   
I was selfish, self-centered.   
I wasn't thinking when i really should, and so I LOST YOU.   
  
By swear, when i said i didn't love you my heart shattered.   
I caused myself pain, but i know you felt more suffering, more heartbreak than I ever did.   
  
After i said those words, your eyes turned cold. Their gray orbs piercing through mine. Your face went pale... you froze.   
  
Who wouldn't be hurt? After all that happened between you and me, we had something special, yes we did.   
  
I knew that very moment, your blood was boiling in fury, heartbreak pain and hate. I was the one who made you... you- I destroyed your family honor which you cherished before we found each other.   
  
And now, you're filled with hate.   
I knew that from that day on you swore to despise me, everything I am~ everything I'll ever be.   
  
And now after two years since that painful day, you come back.   
Your love has withered and your hate grew, only one thing's on your mind.... _revenge_   
  
..._ you feel pleased when you see me hurt _


	2. 1: Demanded

****

Chapter 1 Demanded  
_Draco's POV _  
  
I don't know why, but i can forget you. Maybe it was because you were an inspiration, the only person who made my life worth living- without you i wouldn't be here.   
  
But did you really want me to be here? Killing people in my will?   
Maybe you did.   
  
You, _Virginia_ did this to me. You gave me enough hatred to gain power. To be evil and rule at the same time. All the pain you caused, made me king, made me rule, made you nothing but a weakling like what you always were.   
  
Did it feel good to shatter my heart into a million pieces? Did it give you pleasure to see a Malfoy cry?   
Were you happy about your decision on making my whole life change that very day and make it a living hell? Hell became my world Virginia, and now I'm it's king.   
  
I must admit, I was in love with you, but now I know that everything we did was childish. You were untrue, you said you loved me but all you wanted was to see me hurt, well guess what? I was hurt and now i need revenge.   
  
Admit it, you're afraid of me. You have no choice but to hide, because you know my side will win- I will win. Not yours, not bloody Potter's.   
_end of Draco's POV _  
__________________________________________________  
_   
  
Ginny's POV   
  
---This was it, we all know it's the end- they will win.   
The good side has no choice but to accept defeat.   
  
''my fault''   
  
One decision changed him, one decision changed the whole world. Both wizarding and muggle alike.   
  
''my fault''   
  
If i had told the truth, if I had made him know that I was indeed trully, madly, deeply in love with him, it would be different.   
  
''my fault''   
  
Now i face tragedy, I'm lucky enough to be alive.   
  
''my fault''   
  
you... you killed my brother, many lives sacrificed.   
  
''my fault''   
  
Why Im not with him, married happily.   
  
''my fault''   
  
Why he turned pain to strenght, all _MY fault _  
_____________________________________________   
Normal POV   
  
"We have to figure out how to beat Malfoy Professor"   
Harry Potter, the 19 year old said. His forehead sweating with worry, he had just been to another battle, where he lost many men- because of Draco Malfoy. Harry always knew that he had potential to be evil, ever since Harry had seen him in the robe shop before his first year-   
  
Draco changed for his better, but for the good side's worst.   
The only mystery was why he did it, but Harry was certain that he must protect one person who he knows has a connection to all of this. GINNY.   
  
Ginny... she grew up to be a wonderful woman, she was a helper at war, even though Harry insists that she stays in their headquarters she always wanted to help.   
  
She had a very pure heart, but if Harry only knew that that heart was still aching, that that exact heart started all of this.   
  
Dumbledore was sitting by the fire. His eyes were no longer twinkling, instead they were gloomy- it was the first time Harry has ever seen him so worried.   
Yes, Dumbledore must admit that his IS the end. There was no point on trying~ but he would die for the good side, no matter what, even if it meant death.   
  
"We all know he's going to win"   
the cold voice interupted both of the man's thoughts. They soon turned to the speaker.   
  
Virginia Angelique Weasley   
She was staring directly at the blazing fire, not blinking at all, her stare was full of concentration and defeat.   
  
"Miss Weasley. There is no point in losing hope" Albus said calmly, he knows what Ginny was stating was indeed true.   
  
"Is there even hope professor? You know... we all know there isn't a pint of hope. Were all going to die, under his power- in Draco's hands"   
The last phrase made Ginny's blood freeze and made her heart ache more. Mentioning his name was indeed sorrow, tons of memories come thru her head. Memories of her brother's death, Draco's sinister laughter- his revenge, it was suffering she couldn't handle.


	3. 2: Cursed

Chapter 2: 'Apres dejeune'   
  
PG-   
  
"Crabbe! Stop pigging out you morjon! I'm asking you a question, answer me." Draco Malfoy punded his fists on the glass table, making the sound echo all throughout the dinner hall.   
  
Crabbe chocked over his chicken and stared wide-eyed at the furious Draco. He blinked and omitted his food back to his plate.   
All the other deatheaters were looking at their master and at their fellow follower, Crabbe's in trouble.   
  
Finally Vincent Crabbe drank some of the wine and cleared his throat, Draco looking more impatient every second.   
"What was the question again Master?" stammered Crabbe.   
This made Draco loose his temper.   
  
He stood up and walked directly to Crabbe. Eyes piercing through his, Crabbe shook in terror.   
Finally when Draco stopped in front of Crabbe and glared at him.   
Suddenly Crabbe begun to choke, as if an invisible hand was choking him.   
  
"This is the last time I'm going to repeat my question, do you know where Potter and his aurors are hiding?" Draco said firmly, most men would have died in terror, not because he was furious but because that tone, which only he could make is enough to tell you, that you're dead if you answered wrongly.   
  
Crabbe, helplessly muttered a 'no' which set off a signal of his death. Draco's gray eyes turned dark, his whole aura turned dark.   
Soon Crabbe started screaming and turned to ashes.   
  
All the other deatheater were terrified, stopped eating and looked directly at his master.   
Draco glared at all of them, sending them back to eating.   
  
"Macari, you find out where they are or else, you know what will happen dont you?" Draco said threatingly   
Gary Macari nodded with confidence, he was the master's right hand and so he excused himself from the table and went on to his mission.   
  
Draco, left right after Macari did, leaving his followers to chatter.   
He walked throught the dark hallways of his manor.   
His shoes making a clicking sound annoyed him too much, he frowned and snapped a finger sending him levitating and so he flew towards his room.   
  
When he reached the large, oak door he slowly turned the knob, but before he could open it, he closed his eyes and took a deap breath. Suddenly, the image of Ginny Weasley bitting her lip flashed through his mind.   
  
How can he forgive someone who hurt him? He did not forgive her, but he was still intrigued by her innocence, her smile and her personality.   
  
He then turned the knob and pushed open the door.   
His room was dimly lit.   
A four poster bed was at the left side while curtained windows were all over. His room's motif was practically the snake and the dragon, which also what his name meant.   
  
Slowly, gracefully he approached his bed.   
A figure was resting upon it, the figure was sleeping.   
Her raven black hair illuminated by the dim lights made her more attractive.   
  
Her beauty, the complete opposite of Virginia's, Virginia had red hair which made Draco daze, she had very pale skin which usually turns crimson when she blushes.   
  
This made him lose his concentration, it has control over him to his dismay. Fortunately, he was far more powerful.   
He sat on the bed and pushed some stray hair off the girl's face.   
She was his last night, he gets what he wants when he wants it.   
But he is always left unsatisfied.   
  
There was always something missing.   
The girl began to stir and she quickly oppened her eyes, her sleepy purple eyes locked to his.   
  
"Get up. Go dress and leave Thalia."   
Draco said calmly.   
She shrugged and stood up revealing her body, with curves on all the right places.   
  
As his mistress started to dress, not minding Draco's eyes at all, he began to levitate objects playfully.   
Surprisingly he wasnt levitating it by wand, he was using his hand carefully moving it with his gracefull reflex.   
  
One thing that made him powerful and one thing everyone knew was that he was a _magnifigod_ Definition? Gifted with magnificent powers.   
  
That's what he had that not everyone did.   
  
The girl, was now fully dressed moved towards the door.   
But, Draco's mischievous side showed. Suddenly the girl's clothes disappeared in a blink of his eye.   
He smirked when she turned towards him.   
She then approached him, not embarassed at all.   
  
"Now now give me back my clothes- I thought you wanted me to leave?" she positioned herself on Draco's lap and began to kiss him.   
  
He pulled away. "I changed my mind" he then started to kiss her again, more passionately this time. His damn hormones were taking over him.   
  
And he spent a good 4 hours of making love with her.   
  
By the way, he's still a guy, he can't help it.   
He may be powerful but he's practically a teenager and a normal 19 year old.   
  
[need reviews] PLEASE


	4. 3: Sinister

__

Disclaimer   
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
***   
  
Chapter 3: Sinister   
  
  
Hogsmeade town, a joyful and lively place.   
  
Where Hogwarts' students go during weekends, the place where you usually hear laughing, and the air is just full of glee.   
  
  
Macari's shoes were making annoyingly squeeky noises as he passed thru the muddy streets of the old town.   
But now, everything changed.   
  
Everything, was dark and evil spelled the atmosphere.   
The old shops were woods and bricks left ignored, to rot.   
A swift fog was making it harder to see thru it.   
Smell of burnt wood and blood conquered your senses.   
  
As Macari walked further he could hear distinctive noises of men (deatheaters probably) drunk, joined with the laughing were screams by women.   
  
Shadows could be seen in the corners, eyes were following Macari's every move.   
Finally, he turned to his right ot enter the old jokeshop, once owned by the late Weasley twins.   
  
He oppened the door and entered the shop.   
A group of cloaked and hooded men were sitting around a table, expensive wine and food were offered to them.   
The men, who were talking casually looked over to the newcomer.   
  
One figure stood up, his face still covered by the hood of his cloak.   
But Macari, knowing who it was in a flash gave a respectful bow.   
"Gary," the voice said. "I see you have some information for me?"   
  
Macari noded dryly. "They're in the old school master, Hogwarts castle."   
  
This information caused the other man to push his hood down.   
A smirk plastered on his face.   
"Dumbledore is so lame. Why would they go back there? Ofcourse the better so i could finally get rid of them."   
Draco said confidently.   
  
He then walked out the door shutting it causing the other men to jump. Draco walked the streets of the old town.   
He looked around, this was what he accomplished.   
  
He hated this place for some reason, he cursed it forever.   
Maybe because when he was at Hogwarts he used to go here since his third year. he remembered looking at his fellow classmates run down the streets, and having happy faces.   
It made him sick. But maybe it was because this is the place where he and Virginia usually go to talk and just be casual.   
  
It was the place where they first kissed.   
  
  
He cursed under his breath and started walking in a faster pace.   
Finally tired of walking he started to levitate and started off to his former school...   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^_^^^^^^^^^^   
  
Ginny walked the hallways of her old school. This place held so many memories, both happy and painful.   
She still recognized the hallways despite the condition they're in.   
It was old now, the castle. It needs maintenance but it was still in a good shape, just needs a bit polishing.   
  
Ginny started off to another direction.   
Unfortunately she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't know where she was going.   
  
Finally she realized that her feet was so used into taking her to,   
the Slytherin prefect's room.   
  
She felt her heart sink and her eyes water.   
Finally her feet stopped just infront of the painting.   
  
Until now she remembered the password.   
She was trying to decide if she should enter or not.   
Then, she closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek.   
  
"No"   
  
She muttered, her eyes till closed.   
She turned around and started to walk back.   
But she bumped to a figure, which blocked her way.   
Surprised by this, she opened her eyes and a gasp was heard...   
  
[reviews highly recomended]


	5. Crimson

Thanks for the reviews! Love you all!   
  
Chapter 4: Crimson   
  
  
When Ginny gasped the figure disappeared. It looked as if it wasn't there in the first place. Only a gash of wind made her shiver. Her eyes were still wide opened, she tried to play back the face that was in front of her. But her mind was forced to forget it.   
  
Her mind screamed random words, but only one thing was sure.   
She saw his face, and it made her insides crash. Everything she saw was blurry, it was as if an earthquake shook her whole system.   
  
"Ginny, what are you doing here?"   
Her vision began to get back to normal and she saw Harry approaching her.   
Worry was written all over his face.   
  
She shook her head and dusted herself off, trying her best to distract Harry's attention from seeing how she's acting. Her eyes were starting to water again, but she tried her best to hide it.   
  
Harry, sensing her uneasiness tilted her head up with his hands and kissed her lips lightly.   
Ginny, surprised by this, eyed him with confusion.   
  
"I hope you're okay" was all that Harry said.   
  
Ginny, taking the primary action as his brotherly way of love shook her head.   
"I'm fine" She choked out still holding back tears.   
  
Harry eyed her suspiciously but then he shrugged.   
"Come on, you'll never know what you'll find here"   
  
Ginny took this opportunity to get away from this place as soon as possible.   
Not talking, she started to walk back to the great hall, Harry not far behind.   
  
__________________________________________________  
_____   
  
Draco was sitting in his dinning table, not touching his food at all.   
He was staring into nothing but space.   
No one dared disturbed him, because they knew something happened, something important to their master.   
  
He was disturbed.   
  
Her face stayed in his mind for the rest of the journey back to his manor.   
She was still beautiful, but this time he could read that she was also in distress.   
  
Draco always knew how to read her, just through her eyes, he could see everything. But the only time he didn't see anything was the day that she told him that she didn't love him. He didn't know why he couldn't read her eyes that day, it remained a mystery.   
  
Pure she looked so pure.   
Innocent how can she look so innocent when she did what she did to me?   
  
But no matter how much he wanted to deny it, she was still Ginny Weasley.   
The girl he did love.   
  
*

Chapter 4 continuation:

'I'm sick' Ginny thought holding up her left hand and examining that calluses that were beginning to show, she eyed her ring finger and a band mark was shown. 

It was clear that whatever was there, it was there for a long time. And she knew exactly what was there- and she didn't want it. 

She remembered taking it off that day when she confessed she didn't love him. The day she caused Draco Malfoy emotional breakdown.

__

"I don't need this anymore Draco" she said handing him the silver band which he gave her the day he felt that Ginny was everything to him.

Draco eyed her with disbelief, at first he was emotionless but then his face turned cold and he glared at her, angst in his eyes. 

Draco harshly took it from her and threw it without taking his eyes off Ginny. Ginny stared at the silver ring, left ignored in the ground.

She stared at the ground and held back tears, she turned around and ran- It seems like running is the only thing she could do today. 

When she arrived at the Gryffindor tower she went directly to her dorm.

Plopping her self on her bed she stared up the ceiling.

Then, she held up her left hand stared at her ring finger. Even though the ring was gone, the mark was still there. The mark was distinguished from her hand because it was paler and lighter. 

She tried to smile which she never did do.

'God help me' she prayed mentally. Everything was falling apart and someday it would fall apart completely and that day would be coming so soon.

She looked around, it was so dim and the night was uncomfortably quiet.

She knew she wouldn't have went out here. It was late and it was dangerous- everything was dangerous nowadays. Sitting on a big rock she breath in the fresh air.

She was looking above the lake, it was now sort of like a big swamp. The plants lingered on it's surface and the visible water shimmered under the moonlight. It was beautiful but not as pretty as it was before. Especially when you don't have someone's neck to cuddle on like you did before. 

She laughed a little, she knew she was sad she was pathetic but she cant help it. It's fate or isn't it. 

Soon a soft breeze caused her hair to flow with the wind. She looked like a fire goddess over water's kingdom.

^^^^^^

He stared at her, she looked angelic but in his eyes she was his demon. Devouring his senses without her knowing it.

He saw her stand up and look over the lake, stepping closer and closer to the edge of the rock she was sitting on. Closer…. Closer to the edge.

'what the hell is she thinking?' he thought. Suddenly his heart started beating faster. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[reviews highly appreciated, actually they are highly demanded!!! lol im joking]

a/n: okay about the ring finger thing, I don't know what you call that mark, when u wear a ring 4 a long time and u get sun burnt or complexion change but coz of the ring it doesn't. what is it called again? Okay I dunno sorry…


End file.
